Hujan
by bangstax
Summary: Taehyung yang kesal karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dan Seokjin yang kebetulan melihat Taehyung yang sedang menggerutu. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan berdua dengan satu payung. JinV/Taejin/JinTae. [BTS Fanfiction]


**Tittle : Hujan**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast : Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung**

 **Disclaimer : Jin dan V itu bukan milik author, author cuma pinjem nama '-')/**

 **Ceritanya gaje,ooc,kosakatanya gabagus,typo dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD, dll.**

 **Don't like? Don't read. ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kring kring_

Bel cafe tanda pintu dibuka berbunyi saat Seokjin keluar dari sana.

" _Hujan ya?,"_ Ucap Jin dalam hati.

" _Huh, untung aku membawa payung,"_

Jin perlahan mengambil payung kecilnya dari dalam tas dan mengeratkan jaket yang sedang dikenakannya.

 _Kring kring_

Bel cafe itu berbunyi lagi.

Jin menoleh sebentar kebelakang, matanya melihat seorang laki-laki keluar dari cafe itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Jin bisa mendengar kalo lelaki itu sedang menggerutu karena cuaca saat ini.

"Huh kenapa tiba-tiba hujan sih aishh,"

Laki-laki itu menggerutu didepan pintu masuk cafe. Jin sedikit terkekeh melihatnya, tingkahnya benar-benar lucu. Entah kenapa Seokjin jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak Jin melangkah ke arah lelaki itu.

"Hei apa kau membawa payung?," Tanya Jin ketika dirinya sudah ada di hadapan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu sedikit mendongak karena Jin sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa kau bertanya padaku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada orang lain disini?"

Yang ditanya tampak melihat ke sekitarnya. Setelah menyadari tidak ada orang lain kecuali mereka berdua disini, lelaki itu kemudian kembali menatap Jin.

"Umm, aku tidak membawa payung. Wae? Kau siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku tidak? Aku membawa payung loh. Dan kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku hanya orang baik yang kebetulan lewat dan kasihan melihat sikap anehmu yang menggerutu karena hujan,"

Lelaki itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Huh, aneh katanya?

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Jin bertanya lagi.

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Jawab lelaki yang ternyata bernama Taehyung tersebut.

"Taehyung ya? Manis sekali. Namaku Seokjin kalau kau mau tau. Jadi, kau mau ikut bersamaku atau tidak?"

Taehyung tampak berpikir sebentar. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan lelaki didepannya ini tadi. Taehyung takut jika lelaki didepannya ini bukan orang baik-baik meskipun wajahnya yang _ekhem_ tampan _ekhem_ itu mengatakan sebaliknya.

Jin menaikkan alisnya saat lelaki didepannya itu terdiam cukup lama. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir selama itu? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Hei kau tidak berpikir aku ini penculik atau ahjussi mesum kan? Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya?" Jin bertanya sambil mengangkat dagu Taehyung. Entah dapat keberanian darimana dia bisa-bisanya melakukan itu pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"U-um, tidak kok! A-aku hanya sedang memikirkan umm, me-memikirkan kenapa kau mengajakku? Memangnya rumah kita searah?" Taehyung tergagap sendiri karena Jin yang mengangkat dagunya tadi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin mengajakmu. Aku juga tidak tahu rumah kita searah atau tidak. Kalau tidak searah, aku tetap akan mengantarmu sampai kerumah," Jin berkata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"U-um, baiklah. Awas kau kalau sampai macam-macam denganku! Aku ikut taekwondo loh!" Taehyung menatap Jin dengan wajah serius sambil memasang kuda-kuda taekwondonya.

Jin yang terkekeh gemas melihatnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan manis~" Jin mengacak surai kecoklatan Taehyung gemas.

 _Blush._ Wajah Taehyung memanas. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Lelaki didepannya baru saja mengatakan dia manis? Dan oh senyum macam apa itu!? Wajah pemuda didepannya menjadi lebih –sangat tampan saat dia tersenyum seperti itu!

"Kemana arah rumahmu?" Tanya Seokjin sambil berbalik menatap ke arah jalan. Dia kemudian membuka payung kecilnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Kesana!," Tunjuk Taehyung kearah persimpangan jalan diseberang mereka.

"Oke,"

Seokjin pun menarik lengan Taehyung menuju kearah yg ditunjukkan Taehyung. Lagi-lagi wajah Taehyung memanas saat Seokjin menarik lengannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Hening terjadi diantara keduanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kebetulan sekali rumahku juga kearah sana. Rumahmu di daerah mana?" Tanya Seokjin membuka pembicaraan.

"Di perumahan seagull. Bagaimana denganmu Seokjin-ssi?" Kali ini Taehyung balik bertanya.

"Aku tinggal di apartement sejin, cukup dekat dengan daerah perumahanmu bukan? Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku Jin hyung, kau pasti lebih muda dariku kan?,"

"Baiklah Jin hyung," Ucap Taehyung sambil mengangguk lucu.

Taehyung menengadahkan tangannya kedepan agar titik-titik air hujan berkumpul di tangannya, kemudian dengan sengaja dia melepaskannya ke udara.

"Hihihi," Taehyung terkikik saat air-air hujan mengenai wajahnya sendiri.

Jin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Taehyung. Dia hanya terus berjalan sambil sesekali melihat kearah Taehyung.

Entah kenapa wajah itu begitu menyita perhatian Jin.

Surai kecoklatan indahnya yang sedikit basah akibat terkena air hujan, matanya yg menyipit saat dia tersenyum, gigi putihnya yang terlihat saat dia tertawa dan juga senyumnya yang –ugh begitu manis?

Kenapa Jin baru menyadari kalau lelaki disampingnya ini begitu menawan?

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa? Hyung kalau berjalan lihatlah kedepan! Hyung!"

Panggilan Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin tentang Taehyung tadi.

"Ah? Oh iya mianhae," Seokjin kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Seokjin.

"Tak apa, tak usah dipikirkan,"

"Ah cerita sajalah hyung~~" Ucap Taehyung manja.

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Taehyung masih terus memaksanya untuk bercerita.

Saking sibuknya memaksa Seokjin untuk bercerita, Taehyung sampai tidak sadar ada sebuah batu yang cukup besar berada didepannya dan—

"Aww!"

-Dia tersandung.

Saat Taehyung hendak jatuh, Seokjin spontan melepaskan payung yang dipegangnya kemudian dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Taehyung.

Ugh. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat sekarang. Taehyung yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu dan membuat rintik-rintik hujan membasahi keduanya.

Sampai Taehyung sadar dan segera kembali berdiri.

"Ah maafkan aku hyung! A-aku tidak melihat ada batu tadi!" Taehyung berucap sambil membungkuk dan kemudian mengambil kembali payung yang dijatuhkan Seokjin tadi kemudian menyerahkannya pada Seokjin.

"Kau yang menyuruhku melihat kedepan saat berjalan tapi kau sendiri yang terjatuh karena tidak melihat kedepan. Lucu sekali kkk~," Jin terkekeh kemudian mengambil payungnya dari Taehyung kemudian berjalan lagi.

Taehyung segera menyejajarkan dirinya disamping Seokjin lagi sambil ikut berjalan.

"Maafkan aku hyung~ Habis hyung tidak mau bercerita sih tadi!" Taehyung menunduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sementara Seokjin hanya kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Ah tapi terima kasih hyung! Kalau hyung tidak menangkapku tadi pasti bajuku sudah basah kuyup dan kotor sekarang! Sekali lagi terima kasih hyungie~," Taehyung menunjukkan senyum termanisnya kepada Jin.

Jin yang melihat senyuman Taehyung kembali terdiam.

Sial. Senyuman macam apa itu? Kenapa dengan hanya melihat Taehyung tersenyum seperti itu bisa membuat pikirannya buyar?

Jin menghentikan langkahnya sambil tetap menatap Taehyung.

Lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang sudah kembali melihat kedepan sambil tetap berjalan dengan senyumannya itu.

Saat menyadari Jin tidak ikut berjalan dengannya, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghadap kebelakang. Saat melihat Seokjin yang terdiam sambil menatapnya, dia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah sambil menatap Seokjin bingung.

Apa hyung didepannya ini kambuh seperti tadi lagi?

"Hyung kau kenapa lagi?," Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kim Taehyung,"

"Ne?,"

"Kau mau tau aku memikirkan apa saat aku melamun tadi?," Tanya Jin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Tentu saja!" Kedua mata indah Taehyung kini berbinar.

Seokjin mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Aku memikirkan kenapa aku bisa sampai melangkah kearah mu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu dan langsung mengajakmu ikut denganku,"

"Eh?,"

"Aku memikirkan kenapa aku bisa seberani itu pada orang yang –padahal baru saja kukenal. Aku memikirkan semua itu,"

"E-eh?," Taehyung merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang.

"Dan saat aku melihatmu aku berpikir kenapa bisa rambut dan matamu terlihat begitu indah dan senyummu begitu menawan. Aku memikirkan kenapa dengan melihat kau tersenyum saja membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku memikirkan semua itu,"

"Hyung kau serius?" Taehyung yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Seokjin mengatakan semuanya dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Taehyung kebingungan sendiri.

Wajah memerah lelaki didepannya ini semakin membuat Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

Seokjin mengambil napas sekali lagi, "Kim Taehyung maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?,"

 _Deg!_ Taehyung bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang dan ia juga merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan didalam perutnya. Perasaan macam apa ini?

"E-eh? A-aku um a-aku... Hyung kau serius? Ki-kita kan baru kenal?," Tanya Taehyung memastikan ucapan lelaki didepannya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?," Seokjin menatap Taehyung intens sambil memegang pundak Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Ku-ulangi sekali lagi. Kim Taehyung-ssi, ani, Taehyungie maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Kita bahkan baru mengenal, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama?,"

Taehyung menunduk malu, "A-aku juga merasakan hal yang sama hyung!,"

"Jadi?,"

"A-aku menerimamu!" Taehyung mencengkram ujung baju yang ia kenakan sambil terus menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Terimakasih. Dan jangan sembunyikan wajah manismu itu!," Jin memegang dagu Taehyung lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Seokjin.

Wajah Taehyung lebih memerah lagi saat wajahnya diangkat oleh Seokjin dan membuat jarak diantara keduanya begitu dekat. Sangat dekat. Hidung keduanya saja nyaris bersentuhan.

Sekarang Seokjin bisa melihat wajah manis itu sepenuhnya.

"Kajja kita jalan lagi!," Jin tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan. Seokjin dengan senyum cerahnya dan Taehyung dengan wajah merahnya.

Ugh, siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan memuji betapa manisnya kedua insan itu saat mereka berjalan beriringan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Taehyungie~,"

"Ne?"

"Kau tinggal sendirian?," tanya Seokjin.

"Iya, kenapa hyung?"

"Aku ingin mampir sebentar kerumahmu, bolehkan?," Ucap Seokjin sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Taehyung.

"Boleh saja. Ada apa memangnya hyung?,"

"Kita perlu 'pendekatan' yang lebih berarti." Jin menekankan kata-katanya pada kata 'pendekatan'.

"Eh? Pendekatan seperti apa hyung?,"

"Lihat saja nanti. Itu komplek perumahanmu kan?" Jin menunjuk kearah sebuah perumahan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Ne, rumahku disana." Taehyung berkata setelah melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Jin.

Jin menarik tangan Taehyung sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Seokjin menyeringai kecil.

"Kau akan segera mengetahui 'pendekatan' yang kumaksud,"

"Eh?,"

Jin tidak menjawab lagi, dia hanya menggenggam tangan Taehyung sambil terus berjalan.

Sementara Taehyung yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengikuti Jin yang mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **A/N : Hallo~ Maafkan daku kalau ceritanya gaje + ganyambung trus feelnya gadapet :'3**

 **Author masih baru disini. Ini aja FF pertama yang author publish disini :'D**

 **Karna ini fic pertama jadi pasti masih banyak yang kurang ya hehe, maafin ya~**

 **Jadi, tolong kasih author saran soal ff ini. Saran kalian sangat berguna untuk author^^v**

 **Kotak review selalu terbuka untuk kalian \\('-')/**

 _ **So, mind to review?**_


End file.
